


jealousy.

by ADaughterOfColdharbour



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: (Some) Dirty Talk, Clothed Sex, F/M, One tiny mention of a daddy kink, and a partridge in a pear tree, here we go again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADaughterOfColdharbour/pseuds/ADaughterOfColdharbour
Summary: From an anonymous prompt on my tumblrA new customer gets a little friendly with V. Vik doesn't appreciate that.
Relationships: Female V/Viktor Vector
Comments: 21
Kudos: 196





	jealousy.

**Author's Note:**

> tis i, the frenchiest fry  
> four fics in like 3 days im actually a god maybe?
> 
> Original prompt from an anon:  
> "might I suggest something about jealousy? Maybe somebody flirts with V in front of Vik or something and ya know... he ain't having it (read as: he takes her to absolute pound town more so than usual?)"  
> Feel free to hit up my tumblr @ viktorsvector and send me your own prompts! or dont! im not your mother!
> 
> thanks as always for reading, i love you with all my heart. enjoy!

When Vik left the room to go grab a box of cyberdecks, the two people in his clinic had been talking companionably about the benefits in investing in Mantis Blades. V has some installed (by Vik himself) and Mark (new merc on the block, came by Vik's for some new hardware) had been amazed when she whipped them out for him.

When Vik came back into the room, however, that was a different story.

V's sitting in her usual spot on his desk, foot swinging off the edge, her laughter brushing against him. He knows that laugh. That was her playful laugh. Her flirty laugh. 

Huh.

Mark has his hand planted on the wall next to V's shoulder, leaning down to get a closer look at her Blades. That, however, was the oldest trick in the book. Looking down at that angle offered a hell of a view down her shirt, and Vik knew exactly what this jackass was doing. He takes a deep breath through his nose, reminds himself that V's a big girl, can take care of herself when someone unwanted is coming on to her.

He bustles around the clinic as the pair of them talk, dropping the box onto his chair, digging around in it for what he was looking for. Vik keeps getting distracted, however, when out of the corner of his eye he sees V twitch her arms to conceal the Blades, tossing her hair back over her shoulder and grinning up at Mark. The kid grabs hold of V's arm, getting a better look at the seam of RealSkin hiding the weapons away, but even Vik can tell it's a flimsy excuse to lean down closer to her.

He tells himself he isn't irritated. Tries to focus on finding the 'deck the kid asked for. Suddenly realizes he doesnt give a shit if he loses a sale today.

Vik clears his throat, cracking his knuckles casually as he strides over to the pair. V watches as he comes near, biting her lip as she catches the way he not-so-subtly flexes his biceps while crossing his arms over his chest. Mark straightens up and offers a cool smile, looking over Vik's shoulder at the box.

"You got the piece I asked for?" 

Vik shakes his head, laughing without humor. "Y'know, I don't actually have one in stock. Should check with Ryder, up in Northside."

Mark looks disappointed, but only shrugs before turning back to V. "Whaddaya say, gorgeous? Up for a drive to Northside?"

V cocks a brow, looking pointedly between him and Vik. She's biting her lip still, trying to hide her smile. 

Mark rolls his eyes, placing a hand on V's shoulder. "C'mon, dont gotta ask your dad for permission, eh? Let's go."

Vik sucks in a breath, ready to knock this kid's teeth out, retired boxer or not, but -

V snorts loudly, covering her mouth even as she laughs hard enough to shake her shoulders. There might be tears. "Oh, Matt -"

"Mark."

"Whatever," she waves her hand at him, still laughing. V catches Vik's eye and shoots him a wink. Vik only smirks at her, silently relieved.

"My dad, Vik. God. Fuck. I guess you could say he's my daddy, yeah," V says with another snort, putting her face in her hands. Oh, there are definitely tears now. Her whole body's shaking with her laughter.

Mark looks between the two of them, expression somewhere between confused and insulted. Vik's had more than enough of his face at this point, so he just sighs and grabs him by the back of the jacket. Mark splutters a bit, demanding to be let go, but Vik just drags him to the door and up the stairs. Before letting him go, Vik grabs him by the collar with both hands, lifting him an inch off the ground.

"You so much as look at my girl again, and I'll break your kneecaps. Got it? Good." Vik drops him and spins on his heel, not bothering to listen to whatever the kid's reply was.

Soon as he's back in the clinic, Vik beeline's for V, who's still perched on his desk. She's still giggling a bit, looking up at him with a too-pleased smile.

"Successfully get those kids off your lawn, dad?"

Fuck. He might love her.

Before he can consider anything else, Vik ducks down and grabs V by the waist, throwing her over his shoulder. She huffs out a quick "hey!" as he slaps her ass for good measure. 

Vik drops her onto the bed, turning her around onto all fours and immediately pulling at her jeans. He yanks them over the swell of her ass, pauses a moment before doing anything else. But V only gasps, looking over her shoulder at him through the curtain of her hair. She nods her head yes, teeth sinking into her bottom lip.

Her pants are pulled down to her knees, Vik too impatient to go further. He grabs the part of her panties covering her ass with both hands, bunching it together before yanking as hard as he can, the fabric splitting apart. V makes a pleased noise at that, gasping his name under her breath as he tosses the ruined fabric aside. Vik cant even appreciate it, cant even fuckin' see straight as he thinks about some kid laying hands on her. In his fucking clinic, no less.

He unzips his pants and pulls his cock out, half-hard as he tries to focus on V's ass up in the air for him. 

"Street punks thinkin' they can ever see this view," Vik says, mostly to himself, as his free hand moves over the curve of her hip. V sighs beneath him, looking back over her shoulder.

"Only for you," she breathes, teasing smile curving her lips. "Make me scream, Viktor. Let 'em all hear who does this to me."

Fuck, that's more than enough to get him fully hard. Vik groans, rubbing his cock against the petal-soft lips of her cunt. She's nearly dripping from how wet she is, Vik coating his cock in her slick before teasing at her entrance. 

"This wet already? Haven't even started yet, sweetheart," he says with a warm chuckle. 

V only shrugs, laughing breathlessly. "What can I say? Somethin' about you knocking someone around, carrying me easily ... Hell of a turn on, knowing how fuckin' strong you are, how you -" She gets cut off with a gasp, Vik entering her in one swift thrust. He couldnt wait any longer, not with her talking like that.

He thrusts hard into her, hands moving to dig into her waist. Fuck, he'll never get used to being inside her. Cunt impossibly wet and tight around him, feeling like she was made for him. Vik bends his knees, getting as deep as he can, hips snapping hard enough against her ass to be audible. 

V tosses her head back, moaning loudly and arching her back. They're still fully dressed, her thighs getting sore from her jeans digging in to her sensitive flesh. But, hell, she just cant find the brainpower to give a shit. She feels full, Vik knowing the perfect angles to make her shiver; she only wishes she could reach her aching clit, but her arms are too busy holding her up. Ah well. It's not like she wont enjoy the ride.

Vik increases his pace, pulling her hips back every time he thrusts into her, getting the most he can. But fuck, she's too tight, he's too wound up; he reaches to grab a fistful of her hair, tilting her head as he leans over her back. V moans at that, sighing out his name. Vik buries his face in her shoulder, thrusting faster into her soaked cunt, certain her ass will be bruised by the time he's done -

He comes inside her, his legs shaking as he thrusts once, twice; wraps an arm around her ribs and pulls her up so her back is flush against his chest, her head leaning back on his shoulder. V stares up at him through heavy lidded eyes, purposely clenching her cunt hard around his cock.

Vik groans and pulls on her hair, holding her close to him even as his dick begins to soften. V laughs breathlessly and wiggles her ass back against him. The feel of the fabric of his jeans against her bare flesh makes her shiver. 

Vik eventually removes his arms from around her, his breathing something akin to normal. He pulls out of her, and V immediately falls flat on her face, a soft groan heard from the blanket.

He snorts, tucking his cock back into his pants, spotting ripped fabric near his foot. Ah.

"May or may not have ruined your panties. Sorry," he remarks, not sounding the least bit sorry for it.

V turns her head to glare at him, before her expression turns thoughtful. "If I stop wearing them, will I get more afternoons like this?"

Vik considers this for a moment. "Nah. Ripping 'em off felt pretty good."

"In that case, I dont forgive you."

Vik only laughs.


End file.
